Magic in the Air/Transcript
Kyra: Hello, anyone? (echoes) Imogen: About time. Do you have any idea how long it took me to track your rip? Kyra: Please take me home. Lily: Kyra! You're alright. Imogen: Happy now? Kyra: I think my stomach just did a back flip. Lily: It'll pass. It's always like that the first few times you jump. Where did she go? Imogen: Isn't the more important question what are we gonna do about her? Steve: Coming in. Thought you might like some chocolate chip cookies hot from the oven. Kyra: Dad, I can explain. Steve: You don't like my cooking? I am getting better. You won't break your teeth on these. I have to go out for a few hours. You'll be okay? Kyra: Bye, Dad. He didn't see you. Lily: You shouldn't be able to either. Imogen: And that's the problem. I think you should be banished. Kyra: Banished? What did you do to me? Lily: We're not exactly sure. Imogen: You resisted the mind wipe, so we don't have any other choice but to banish you. Kyra: There must be something else you can do. Lily: I suppose there is one other option. Kyra: What? Lily: Just relax. Kyra: Why? screams How do you do that? Imogen: Don't worry. You won't have to get used to it. Kyra: I know this place. My friend Peter buys comics here. Imogen: Professor Maxwell won't be happy. Kyra: Professor Maxwell? Lily: Sure you can talk him around. Imogen: I'm not doing it. Lily: Let's toss for it? Maxwell: Yes, Lily? Lily: How do you do that? Maxwell: Each magical aura has a sort of individual odor that I taught me self to detect. Lily: Hmm. Really? Maxwell: Mirror. Now what could I do for you? Lily: Well, um... I have a hypothetical question. Maxwell: Hmm? Lily: What would you say if I told you, hypothetically, that Imogen and I found a human who can do magic? Maxwell: That's quite a specific hypothetical. It's also impossible as humans can't do magic. Lily: Well, I'm pretty sure she's human. Maxwell: She? Maxwell: So she saw you both? Imogen: Clear as day. Plus, her fingers glow. And she can communicate with dogs. Lily: I tried a mind wipe but it didn't work. Maxwell: Lily, you're not qualified for that level of magic. Lily: I know it was dangerous, but it was all I could think of. Imogen: I say we banish her. Maxwell: No. This is fascinating. We should find out more. What has she told you? Kyra: I am right here, you know? Maxwell: I'm sorry. Come this way. Kyra: This way where. Maxwell: Don't be afraid. You want answers? Hopefully, I can give you some. Lily: Sorry. Kyra: Wait! gasps How did you... What is this place? Maxwell: This is the Library of Magic. Kyra: But how can it be so... big? Maxwell: The size does take a bit of getting used to. I got lost in here once. Took me two days to find me way out. Not now, Ladder. Kyra: You talk to a ladder? Maxwell: If you don't, Ladder sulks. So, Kyra, is it? Let's see if we can get to the bottom of this. Please, take a seat. First question: Are either of your parents magical? Kyra: laughs Are you kidding? My stepdad's a cop. And my mum was a Phys Ed teacher. Most magical thing they ever did was dressing up as a zombie and witch to my eigth birthday party. Maxwell: Then how do you explain your magical abilities. Kyra: Well... Lily: It was Imogen's fault. Imogen: Lily! Lily: She took a book from the library. Imogen: Borrowed. I borrowed a book. And she came at me with that stick. I just defended myself. It got in the way. Kyra: I did not. I saw a book hanging in midair, so I touched it. Maxwell: It was a serious misuse of magic. What book was it? Imogen: "The Theory and Practice of Conjuring." Maxwell: An elementary text. There's nothing special about it. Kyra: So, can you help me? Maxwell: First, I'd like to learn about your abilities. And that may take a while. It's best that you stay here. Kyra: No way. Maxwell: Kyra, we have no idea what you're capable of. You could end up in serious trouble. Kyra: I'll be fine. I won't say a word about this.And we can pretend it never happened. Sound good? Maxwell: You can't leave without one of us to take you through. Kyra: Okay, I just did that. Peter: Kyra? Kyra: Peter! You don't know how happy I am to see you. Peter: So, you've been checking out Maxwell's Bookshop. Doesn't he have great stuff? Kyra: Can we go? Like now? Peter: Why? Kyra: Please! :Credits. Maxwell: That was unexpected. Imogen: What are you gonna do about her? Maxwell: I'm not entirely sure. A human with magical powers is unprecedented. Lily: What are you gonna do about us? Do you have to tell my dad what happened? Imogen: What's to tell? The professor hasn't figured out what's going on yet, so until he does, there's no point in saying anything, right? Lily: But we're still in super big trouble, though, aren't we? Maxwell: Removing books without permission, improper use of magic that was seen by humans, attempting a mind wipe. Lily: We're expelled, I knew it. Imogen: We did show great initiative in trying to solve the problem ourselves. Maxwell: Very true. As I look into this further, you'll keep an eye on the girl. Imogen: No way. I don't babysit humans. Lily: I'll do it. I'm better with people. Imogen: Gotta be good at something. Maxwell: You'll both do it. Aisle 23, Ladder. Kyra: What do you know about that bookshop? Peter: It's there, it sells books. Kyra: It's creepy. Peter: It's sort of part of its charm. What's up? Kyra? Kyra: Listen, that bookshop, it's... It's not just a bookshop. You walk through the back wall, and behind there's... Peter: There's what? Kyra: What? Peter: What's behind the back wall? Kyra: Nothing. There's nothing behind the wall. What are you talking about? Peter: What are you looking at? Are you okay? Kyra: I have to go. Peter:: Yeah, dad. The deliveries, I haven't forgotten. I'm on it. Peter: Hey, Max. Maxwell: Ah, the afternoon tea. I'm looking forward to this. Peter: Busy day. Maxwell: You have no idea. Your father is a virtuoso with pastry. Can I help? Peter: Uh, just admiring the wall. Maxwell: Came with the shop. I like it because it holds the roof up. Peter: Uh, right. Enjoy. whispering Thanks a lot, Kyra. Kyra: What? Uh! Ah! Stop! Steve: Kyra? Kyra: Help. What's happening to me? Steve: Is everything okay? I heard a crash. Kyra: Um... Uh, fine, dad! I just... dropped something. All good. Steve: Okay. Kyra: How do I stop this? Lily: Calm down. Fear makes it worse. Just take some deep breaths. You shouldn't have walked out today. Professor Maxwell was only trying to help. And he'll have to teach you how to control those fingers before you do some real damage. Kyra: I hope he can. Kyra: I'm going to stay like this? You're kidding? Maxwell: I have been known to kid... but not in this case. Your condition is unprecedented. And as much as I want to help you, there's no simple answer. Kyra: Why is this happening to me?. Maxwell: I feel for ya, Kyra. It must be a tremendous shock to discover a hidden world all around you. Kyra: You've got that right. How long has this been going on? Maxwell: It's taken centuries to convince humans that magic doesn't exist. Kyra: Why would you do that? People love magic. Maxwell: Long ago... humans and magical beings lived side by side. But as human civilization grew, we were forced into the fringes. Our numbers shrank. And we had to retreat into the shadows until we were forgotten. What you've become threatens that. Imogen: And we're back to banishment. Maxwell: Give the girl a chance, Imogen. You can't tell anyone about what you've seen. Not your parents, your brothers, or your sisters. Kyra: My mother died. It's just me and my stepdad. You want me to lie to him? He's a cop. He has a nose for lies. Maxwell: Well, then, just don't be fully truthful with him. Kyra: But you will try and fix me? Get rid of this? Maxwell: I'll do everything that I can. But in the meantime, you can learn to control your powers. Maxwell: Class, today, we have a visitor. Kyra. Kyra: Hi. Ruksy: She's human. Maxwell: Not exactly. She's part human, part fairy, and part elf. Ruksy: A Tri-ling? How did that happen? Maxwell: That's not exactly clear. Kyra, this is Ruksy. And this is Darra. He's Imogen's brother. Darra: Please to meet you, Kyra. How long are you going to be here? Kyra: I'm not sure. Imogen: Not long. Just until Professor Maxwell can turn her back into a human. Darra: Ignore Imogen. She has the looks of an elf, but the manners of a troll. Maxwell: Kyra's deciding on whether she'll join us. Kyra, please take a seat. Last time, we were discussing the problem of how to solve height in levitation spells. There were two approaches. Can anybody tell me what they were? Ruksy: Control the speed of the levitation. Maxwell: Excellent. And the other? Boy 1: Where'd that come from? Boy 2: Maybe it fell out of a plane. Boy 1: No way. Boy 2: Let's go! Kyra: I've seen you before. Do you ever go to Harvey's? Darra: All the time. Best banana smoothies in the city. Kyra: Well, I prefer strawberry. Darra: I won't hold that against you. Imogen: So how was your date last night? Was it with a tree nymph? Maxwell: There's something you don't see every day. Could it be... aisle 14, please, Ladder. Kyra: What's going on? Ruksy: This is a random magical outbreak. Kyra: Magic occurs randomly. Lily: That's why it's called magic. Ruksy: Whenever one occurs, the Department of Magical Intervention sends out an alert. Kyra: The Department... Imogen: Sssh... Boy 1: Do you see it? Boy 2: It's gone. Maxwell: Thought I recognized it. Behold, the Throne of Kai Kavus. Darra: Him? Typical. Maxwell: Perhaps you'd like to tell us all about it then, Darra. Darra: Yeah, um, but maybe you should go ahead just in case he's not the one that I'm thinking of. Maxwell: Kai Kavus was a Persian king from the first millennium who built a flying throne so that he could travel around his vast kingdom. Darra: Yeah, that's him. Maxwell: The throne supposedly crashed in China, but was never found. It seems it's finally turned up. Darra: So, let's bring that sucker down. Maxwell: I beg your pardon? Darra: The chair could be dangerous. But right now, it's only a level one threat. Ruksy: Darra's correct. It poses minimal risk to humans and basic magic skills will contain it. Darra: Pretty sure we could handle that. Maxwell: I don't think so. Darra: You're always saying that the true test of our abilities won't be found in the library. Imogen: And that we need to learn how to work together. Lily: Some of us more than others. Imogen: Hah. Maxwell: So, you listen when it suits you. Why am I not surprised? So you want a test? You got it. Seniors only, Ruksy. Ruksy: Professor... Maxwell: I'll inform the department. Darra: Yes! So how do we deal with it? Ruksy: First course of action is to formulate a strategy. Department protocols state that the primary concern is public safety. After that, it's containment. Imogen: Race you. Lily: Sorry, Ruksy. Imogen: Slow poke. Darra: I'll beat you next time. Imogen: You can try. Darra: There. Imogen: Got it. Lily, I had it! Lily: Oh really? Sorry. Darra: Come on, guys, we need to get this done. Lily: First, we need to stop it escapiing form the park. Imogen: Darra, cast a confinement spell. Darra: And leave you to claim all the glory? I don't think so. Imogen: Aren't we supposed to be developing our teamwork? Darra: I'll start when you do. Lily: Uh, when we catch it, what are we gonna put it in? Imogen: How did you forget that? Darra: I can't think of everything. Kyra: So, the DMI is kind of like a magical police force? Ruksy: It's because of them we've been able to stay hidden from humans for so long. Kyra: And Maxwell trains you to work for this department? Ruksy: It's what I've always dreamed of. I'm the youngest student ever to get entrance to Maxwell's school. Maxwell: Imogen? Imogen: I need a containment vessel. Maxwell: I think you'll find this easier. Imogen: A teapot. Maxwell: Have the chair fly directly over it, and it'll be drawn inside. But so will everything else in the vicinity, so stay well clear. Any other problems? Imogen: No, we're totally good to go. Maxwell: Mm. Kyra: Can I come and watch? Imogen: This isn't a spectator sport, Kyra. We're taking real risks to keep you humans safe. Kyra: In that case, I'd like to help. Imogen: You? As if. Stay here with the baby and let the real magical people get on with it. Imogen: What are you doing? You never share an elf's rip. Kyra: I'm sorry. Imogen: You have no idea what you're doing, so stay out of the way! Lily: Confinement spell's working. Nothing magical can get out of the park. Imogen: We just have to get it into this? Darra: Really? Imogen: Maybe we need to think like the chair. Lily: If we understand what it wants, we can compel it to go into the teapot. Imogen: Only a fairy would say that. Darra: It's simple. We need to bring it lower so we can force it in. Imogen: Look out. That was close. Uh, here it comes again. Boy 1: Did you see that? Kyra: See what? Boy 2: The flying chair. Kyra: Do you see anything else? Boy 1: What's better than a flying chair? Come on, Jack, we gotta tell someone. Kyra: You can't. Boy 1: Are you kidding? There could be a reward. Imogen: Uh, here it comes again. Lily: Pull, Darra! You can do it! Darra: How 'bout some help? Whoa! Not like that. Okay, thanks to me taking an incredible risk, we now know it's tough. Darra: Nice work. Kyra: Thanks. Sorry. Darra: You're lucky I took all the fight out of it. Imogen: How do you live with yourself? Lily: Kyra, that was amazing. Kyra: It was nothing, guys. I didn't think about it. I just saw you needed help. Imogen: No, we didn't. I had it sorted. Boy 1: Over here. Darra: Time to go. Boy 1: It was right over here. A flying chair, honest. Ruksy: How was Kyra able to control the chair when you couldn't? Darra: I told you, I softened it up. Imogen: She was lucky. Maxwell: Actually, I'd say you were the lucky ones. And, yes, Kyra was irresponsible following you. But she did solve the problem. Imogen: We just needed a bit more time. Maxwell: What do you do if you don't have more time? What if that had been a level three threat? If today has taught us anything, it's that you all need more training. Not just in the use of your powers. But in the art of teamwork. And as for you, Kyra... what you did was reckless and dangerous. Imogen: You can say that again. Maxwell: But you didn't hesitate to keep our secret. And showed considerable bravery in doing so. That's exactly the type of initiative the DMI needs. Kyra: It just felt like the right thing to do. Maxwell: It was. It's just a pity that you have no interest in magic. Kyra: I didn't say that. Maxwell: Didn't you say you wanted me to fix you? Kyra: Well... Maxwell: Remove your powers? Put you back the way that you were? Kyra: Yes. Maxwell: And I'll try. Meanwhile, class, back to work. Kyra: Wait. You're right. I should learn to control my powers. Maxwell: Don't feel that you have to agree. Kyra: No. Like you said, I don't know what I'm capable of. Maxwell: You'd need to attend class regularly. Kyra: I'd still need to go to my normal school. Maxwell: And it won't be easy. You'll have to work hard. Magic can be frustrating to master properly. Kyra: Alright, I understand. I'm in. Lily: Oooh! I knew you'd wanna stay. Imogen: And if she can't cut it? Maxwell: Well, I'm sure it won't come to that. Will it, Kyra? Kyra: I won't let you down, Professor. 102 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1